


Birthday gift

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: It's Creek's birthday and Poppy wants to give him Branch for a present. Be warned it's a lemon.





	Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this story because I want to, you are warned from the start that this is going to be a spicy lemon and fluff, other warnings romance and two males in love. I don’t own the characters here but I have borrowed them for a little bit. I have dyslexia so please be kind about spelling and grammar errors.

Birthday gift.

Poppy with a basket over her arm and a bug light lantern in her other hand carefully made her way through the dark forest away from the village and towards the bunker of Branch. The princess really wanted to be at the party for Creek’s birthday which was going on at the village tonight, but the princess was all the way out here intending to see Branch because she had an idea for something which she hopped would bring her two best friends together as a couple at long last and make the guru a wonderful birthday gift. The pink troll knew very well that she would have to convince Branch to do what she needed him to for her plans to get them together to work, as well as the fact that this wouldn’t be very easy to achieve, but the princess was determined to try and do this. Poppy took a deep breath, she adjusted the basket on her arm, the princess let the breath she had taken back out and then knocked on the hatch to the bunker calling out in a friendly manor. “Branch its Poppy!”

A few moments after she called this out to the other troll the hatch to the bunker opened, the grey troll looked up at her, he was clearly both confused and concerned to find the female troll here tonight as he had expected Poppy to be back at Creek’s birthday party. “I wasn’t expecting you tonight.”

“I know, I brought cup cakes, can I come in and talk to you?” Poppy asked showing him the basket as she spoke.

Branch was curious as to what would bring his friend out here on a party night gave her a nod. “Sure, come on in.”

Carefully the two trolls made their way into the bunker, once they were in the main room of the bunker the pink troll placed the basket down on a table there and then turned to Branch saying to him. “I know you want to know why I’m here so I’ll tell you. As you know Creek’s birthday is today, there is a gift he really wants to receive and I need your help in order to give him the present he wants the most in the whole world.”

“My help?” Branch asked both confused and on guard at the same time as Poppy said this to him.

The princess gave him a nod, she sat down on the sofa and said to him. “Yes…I know you love Creek, and I think doing this will help you see that he loves you too.”  
The grey troll sighed there were times he wished that he had never told her that he loved Creek, but Branch knew that Poppy had kept his secret all these years and he had to admit that he was intrigued to hear what the princess had to say to him about this plan of hers to show him that the guru loved him as she had so often asserted Creek did. The survivalist crossed the room, Branch sat down on the sofa beside the pink troll and then addressed her in a thoughtful voice. “Tell me what is going around in your head Poppy.”

“Creek told me about this dream he has had about you over, and over again and I’m hoping you will agree to bring it to life for him as his birthday present.” Poppy told him giving him a smile.

“What is this dream?” The grey troll asked her, he was feeling very curious to hear what the princess had to say about this dream of him which Creek had been having.

The pink troll had to hide a smile as Branch asked this question and so said to him. “Well in the dream he finds you sleeping in his bed, but your dressed as a prince and he gets to wake you up from your sleep with a kiss.” Poppy didn’t plan to tell the grey troll that the guru did a whole lot more than just wake his princely Branch up in his dream, she wanted his reaction to this if Creek did what he had in the dream to be genuine surprise on the grey troll part.

“You mean he dreams about me as his sleeping beauty?” The survivalist asked her in a shocked whisper.

Poppy smiled at him widely and then said to the other troll. “Yes, he does, a lot and for a long time…So what do you say, will you play his prince for tonight?”

The survivalist was quiet in surprise for a few moments and then eventually he asked his friend. “Are you sure that this is really what Creek would want for his birthday?”

“Yes I am very sure. Please Branch give Creek his dream.” Poppy begged him unashamedly as she really wanted to bring the two male trolls together because she felt sure that Creek and Branch would make a wonderful romantic couple. When the grey troll was quiet for a while after she said this to him the princess spoke to him again reassuringly. “Before you worry that Creek will realise what is going on, I have the rest of the snack pack keeping him very busy at the party we were throwing for him tonight and they told Creek I had official princess work to do so he won’t wonder where I am either.” 

Branch continued to sit quietly on the sofa beside the princess, his eyes were lost in thought as he turned this idea of hers over in his head looking at it from all sides for any flaws. The pink troll sat quietly beside her friend, she didn’t try to convince the survivalist any further because she could see he was thinking, instead Poppy simply let the other troll think about what she had said to him. Time slowly ticked by, to still the nerves which were starting to creep in on her Poppy grabbed a cup cake from the basket she had brought with her and ate it while she waited for Branch to say something to her about her plan.

The grey troll had to admit it was rather thrilling to imagine himself being woken from a sleep by a kiss from Creek and what he might look like after receiving something he had been dreaming about for such a long time, it was this particular thought which made a warm feeling stir inside Branch. There was some concern in the grey troll that this might not work out well for him, or that Creek would see him and not think he was a worthy prince, but at the same time the survivalist felt he had to take the chance which was being presented to him so he decided to do so. “Alright I’ll do this.”

Poppy who had finished eating her cupcake let out a cry of delight, she threw her arms around Branch, hugged him tight and then said with joy in her voice. “This is going to be so amazing! I have the clothes you’ll need to become a prince for Creek. Come on we need to go to his pod and set things up before Creek gets back from his party.”

After she spoke the princess sprang up from the sofa, Poppy quickly picked up her basket and started to make her way out of the bunker just assuming that the grey troll was following along behind her. Branch didn’t know why he should be surprised that Poppy would have things for her plan already organised, he knew well enough that when the princess set her mind to a goal she was unstoppable until she achieved her aim. The grey troll affectionately rolled his eyes at the antics of the other troll, then he got up, Branch followed his friend out of the bunker and then back towards the village.

When they got closer to the village the two trolls slowly, but quietly walked out of the forest into the village, they then cautiously made their way through the village making sure no troll would spot them and then somehow ruin this surprise for Creek. When they reached the pod of the purple troll Poppy unlocked the door, and ushered the grey troll inside, quickly but quietly shutting the door to the pod behind them, the pink troll let out a relived sigh before whispering to the survivalist. “I don’t think any of the other trolls noticed us.”

“I don’t think so either.” Branch agreed, also feeling relived that they had not been seen by any of the others on their way to Creek’s pod.

Poppy put the basket she had been carrying to one side on a table by the door, she took the cupcakes which were on pink checked fabric out of the basket to show that under them were the clothes for Branch. As the grey troll noticed this fact his bright teal eyes went wide, they shot from the clothes to Poppy and he said to her in a resigned tone of voice. “You really came prepared for me to say yes to your request, didn’t you?”

“Yep!” The princess said with a smirk for the grey troll as she brought the clothes out of the basket and held them out to him.

Branch took the clothes from the pink troll. “Where is the bathroom?”

Poppy quickly pointed it out to the male troll, the survivalist made his way into the room so that he could change into his new cloths in peace. While he did this the pink troll made her way into the bedroom, she pulled down the bed clothes ready for Branch to lay in the bed, the princess then carefully turned the lights on in the room so that they were on low bathing it in a soft golden light which she felt provided the room a romantic air and was almost like candle light. The princess hoped that after Branch had seen the clothes that he wouldn’t try to back out, but Poppy was resolved that if he did try then she would use an ability which she had as a royal troll to calm him and get her friend to sleep.

“Poppy I look ridiculous!” Branch called out from the bathroom, his unease at how he looked in the clothes which the pink troll had given him clear in his voice as he spoke to her from inside the bathroom.

The princess made her way out of the bedroom and into the hallway as she said to the male troll encouragingly. “I’m sure you look wonderful, please come on out so I can see you.” Slowly the door to the bathroom opened, Branch stepped out into the hall way. At the sight of the grey troll Poppy gasped and then whispered to the grey troll in an awed voice. “Oh, wow Branch, you look amazing…Just like a prince from a fairy tale.”

The grey troll looked down at himself, he now wore long black trousers, the top was a white shirt with a small ruffled cuffs and collar, the shirt wasn’t buttoned but tied closed, over it was a simple but well fitted jet black jacket, there were no buttons on the jacket to do it up so it was left open allowing easy access to the shirt under it and the jacket was decorated with a simple leafy silver embroidery which was matched by the circlet which Branch wore on his head. “I look like an idiot!” The grey troll said with feeling before turning to go back to the bedroom and take the clothes off once more.

Poppy reacted to this with haste, she grabbed on of Branch’s hand and said to him softly but firmly. “Branch look at me.” Slowly the grey troll turned around to look at her, once the princess was sure that she had the whole attention of her friend focused on her Poppy asked him. “Do you trust me?” The survivalist gave her a nod, seeing this the pink troll addressed him for a third time, keeping her voice steady as she did so. “Then believe me when I tell you that you look magnificent. Creek is going to be blown away when he sees you dressed like this.”

After she spoke just like the evil fairy in the story Poppy led the now unresisting grey troll into the bedroom of the guru and then over to the bed. Gently, but firmly the princess sat Branch on the side of the bed and then she carefully lay the grey troll down in the guru’s bed making sure that he would be comfortable until Creek came home and found him in his bed. As Poppy lay him down in the guru’s bed Branch flushed, he went to sit up, and when the pink troll felt him go to do this, she gently touched his shoulders and stroked over them calmingly. Slowly the grey troll relaxed, his eyes started to flutter closed, he could feel a tired feeling suddenly coming over him and Branch didn’t know why and it made him wonder if somehow Poppy was doing something to him in order to make him sleep. The grey troll was aware that the royal trolls had abilities which the other trolls did not have and even though he had never experienced one of these powers before now he had to wonder if that what this was. When this thought occurred to him the eyes of the grey troll shot open, as this happened the pink troll once again started to stroke over his shoulders and make soothing noises. As he started to drift off again the princess smiled softly to herself, she covered him with the bed clothes and whispered softly to Branch stroking over his hair for a few moments to make sure he was asleep. “Sh, sh, just sleep, that’s it just sleep Branch.”

Poppy felt a little guilty for using her ability to calm other trolls to send the survivalist to sleep like this but she knew unless she did Branch would panic because of his own fears and leave the pod, ruining this chance to bring them together at long last. The princess crossed the room to leave, she opened the door, then looked back at Branch, his face was calm the lines on his face smoothed out in sleep and his lips turned up in a small smile making him look very handsome. Quietly Poppy shut the door to the bedroom, she made her way out of the pod gathering up Branch’s other clothes and her basket as he went making sure that Creek wouldn’t know what she had done until the last possible moment. Poppy left the pod she closed the front door and locked it behind her so Creek wouldn’t know any troll had been into his home while he was at the party.

 

It was close to midnight by the time that Creek made his way back to his pod at last, the party for his birthday had been wonderful, but the guru had to admit that he was tired and there for very much looking forward to getting home and going to bed. The purple troll really wished that he had seen Branch today, he would have liked to have spent some time with the other male troll even though the survivalist had no idea he was in love with him. The guru let out a deep sigh, he lay his head against the door, Creek hated the way that every time he met the other male troll they ended up fighting usually in some petty way. All the purple troll wanted was to open the door, walk to his bedroom and find Branch laying in bed waiting for him to kiss him awake, but Creek knew that this was nothing more than a wild dream which would never come to pass.

The guru unlocked the door to his home, he closed it behind him locking the door again and then he turned to look around at the empty, dark and lonely room around him, Creek couldn’t help but feel it was the perfect metaphor for his life as it was now. Now feeling rather sad, the spiritual troll made his way through the main room of the pod into the hallway of his home, the guru froze in the hallway, shock travelled through Creek because there was a golden light oozing out from under the door of his bedroom and into the hallway just like it had been in his dreams. The purple troll racked his brain to try to remember if he had left the light on before going to the party, but Creek couldn’t recall doing so and this caused hope to trickle through him.

Slowly the spiritual troll walked down the corridor towards the door, he went to open the door and froze as indecision crowded in on him, what if he had turned on the light and forgotten about doing so? What if he hadn’t but Poppy had just left him a simple surprise birthday gift because she hadn’t been able to get to his party tonight? But what if he opened the door and Branch were laying there sleeping waiting for his kiss to wake him up…? Creek gulped as he thought about all of this and there was a huge knot inside him from all of these conflicting thoughts. The guru closed his eyes for a few moments, then opened them, he looked down at the floor, opened the door and walked into the room beyond the door hardly able to bring himself to look up and see what was in his bedroom.

As Creek stood there in absolute silence looking at the floor of the room, a noise came to his ears, instantly the guru’s ears twitched trying to catch the noise once more, then sure enough this noise came again, the purple troll quickly realised that it was the sounds of regular breathing and it was this realisation which caused Creek to quickly look up. The sight before him sent shock surging through him, the purple troll had to cover his mouth to quiet the gasp which wanted to escape him and once Creek was sure he wasn’t going to make a noise and wake the grey troll sleeping on the bed in front of him the guru took his hand away from his mouth. Creek devoured Branch as he lay in his bed before him, the other male troll looked perfect in fact he appeared to be even more handsome then he had been in his dreams, and the grey troll was clearly fast asleep. Suddenly the purple troll realised his dream had come true and the guru could hardly believe that this was actually happening to him. Instantly desire flooded through the purple troll, because seeing this made him remember what he had done with Branch after waking him in his dreams and this fact made him lick his lips in anticipation.

The guru walked up to the side of the bed, he took a few moments to stand by the side of the bed and look down at the other male troll with a soft smile on his face. Creek then gently cupped the other side of the face of the survivalist, before kissing him gently on the lips, after a moment Branch started to kiss back and then opened his eyes. The grey troll gasped with surprise into the kiss as he realised that the one he loved was kissing him awake and that his eyes are full of love as he did so. When Branch gasped into the kiss Creek pushed the bed clothes over him down, he quickly got on the bed above the survivalist straddling his hips kissing him all the while.

Branch slowly started kissing Creek back again enjoying doing so very much, the grey troll had to admit he was enjoying the way that the guru was acting right now. The purple troll felt thrilled when the troll under him reacted positively to his actions and then slowly started to untie the fastenings on the white shirt. As the guru did this the grey troll went still under the purple troll, apprehension went through him, he found himself wondering what Creek was going to do to him once the shirt was open. The spiritual troll broke the kiss, he tugged the shirt open, then started stroking his fingers over the grey skin of the chest of the survivalist. Branch gasped in pleasure as the guru did this to him, he wriggled against Creek, the guru smiled down at him and said very softly. “I love you Branch and you are mine now my prince.”

The grey troll was stunned by this confession from the guru, but over joyed by it too and so Branch returned this confession saying to the other male troll. “Creek…I love you too.”

The spiritual troll felt absolute joy go through him when Branch said this to him. “I have such plans for you tonight Branch.” Creek told him with a wolfish smile appearing on his face as he spoke to the other male troll.

Branch felt a mixture of fear and pleasure to shoot through him as the guru told him this, before he could react to those words Creek was pushing the arms of the grey troll above his head and kissing the chest of Branch who lets out a gasp that morphs half way through into a broken moan. The grey troll felt sure that he could trust Creek to take care of him tonight, he found himself wanting to give the one he loved what he desired and felt happy to allow the guru to do whatever he wanted to him. Slowly Creek kissed his way up the chest of the survivalist, he then stopped, the guru sat back onto his heals he started to take the jacket off of Branch, he was very pleased with the fact that the survivalist wasn’t fighting him and was in fact helping him to get the jacket off. Once The jacket was off the spiritual troll threw the jacket to the floor, with this done he moved Branch’s hands back above his head and pushed the shirt open wider. The grey troll lay back against the bed, he didn’t move his hands in fact he clasped his hands together above his head looking up at the troll he loved above him with trust and love shining in his eyes.

Creek looked down at the troll under him, he looked just like he had in his dreams, this was something which sent both pleasure and awe flying through the spiritual troll and Creek took the time to commit this image to his memory. The guru gently kissed Branch on the lips, as the survivalist kissed him back the spiritual troll stroked his hands down over the chest of the grey troll, when they reached the band of the trousers Creek ran his fingers around it drawing a gasp from the other male troll under him. Slowly the guru broke the kiss, he looked down into the bright teal eyes of the grey troll, he tugged lightly on the trousers and asked. “May I take these off my prince?”

When Creek made this request of him Branch found he was so awed by the gentleness of his voice that couldn’t speak and so instead the survivalist gave him a simple nod of permission. Carefully the guru undid the trousers, then he moved so that he could tug them off of Branch, once they were removed from the other male troll’s body Creek threw them onto the floor with the jacket. “Now it is my turn. Watch me please Branch?”

“Of course.” Branch said softly he was happy to do as the purple troll wanted him to and watched as Creek stood by the side of the bed, he took his own trousers off, the guru then chucked them on top of all of the rest of the clothes and then knelt back on the bed over Branch’s waist once more. The grey troll took in the naked troll now on the bed with him, as he did so the survivalist had to admit that he was very attractive to look at and also very impressive.

Creek smiled widely as the one he loved checked him out so very openly and smiled even more widely as the grey troll’s eyes rested on his cock which had started to harden from what they had been doing and from what he was planning to do with Branch. “Do you like what you see?” The guru asked him with a cheeky smile and a lift of an eyebrow.

“Yes I like it very much. It seems to me you are getting hard, is there something on your mind?” Branch asked him curiously smiling up at him.

“There is something on my mind.” Creek admitted, he very much wanted to have the grey troll’s whole around his dick squeezing him when they came together just as they had in the dreams.

“Tell me my love.” Branch urged him as gently as possible. Creek gulped as much as he wanted his dream to come true, then the guru had to admit that he was a little afraid in this moment that if he told the grey troll what he wanted from him he would be disgusted by him. Slowly Branch sat up a little in the bed of the guru, he gently touched the arm of Creek and addressed the other male troll once more. “You can tell me I’m not going to judge you. I want to be your prince and I want to give you your dream.”

Creek was utterly awed by these words from Branch, after a few moments of stunned silence he managed to whisper to the grey troll. “I want…I want to be inside you Branch taking you and cumming inside you.”

Slowly Branch smiled, he pulled the purple troll down he kissed him gently but firmly, then broke the kiss saying in a soft throaty voice. “I’d like that very much Creek…All I ask is that you be gentle with me as this is my first time.”

Creek was awed and filled with joy when the grey troll smiled at him. “I promise you Branch I will very gentle with you.” The purple troll swore to him meaning those words with all of his heart.

The smile on the face of the survivalist grew as he said to the guru. “Then I’ll trust you to take care of me…Tell me what you want me to do.”  
“Get onto your hands and knees facing away from me, for me.” The purple troll told him.

“You don’t want me to take the shirt and circlet off?” Branch asked the other male troll curiously, Creek simply shook his head at the survivalist in answer to this question. Seeing this response to his question the grey troll moved onto his hands and knees facing away from the guru, he looked over his shoulder back at Creek asking him in a soft voice. “Like this?”

The spiritual troll smiled at him widely as he said. “Yes that’s perfect.” The guru knelt behind Branch, he gently stroked his hands over the back of the grey troll, he was delighted when he let out a shiver of delight, groaned and bit his lip slightly. “I love how responsive you are to my touch Branch.” Creek stroked his hands down the back of Branch, he slowly ran them over the cheeks of the grey troll’s bottom loving the feeling of the soft skin under his finger tip’s. The purple troll opened the draw in the chest of draws by the side of the bed, he brought out of it a jar, Creek opened it and placed the now open jar on top of the draws by the side of his bed. The guru dipped his fingers into the jar, he coated the fingers of one hand carefully in the lube within it. Once this was done Creek slipped his fingers between the cheeks of the grey troll’s arse, he slowly but firmly pushed this first finger into Branch.

As the finger entered him Branch groaned with pleasure and anticipation, his fingers gripped the sheets of the bed and he pushed back slightly on the finger. “Goodness your eager aren’t you?” Creek asked thrilled by the idea that the grey troll wanted him so much.

“It feels so good and I want more please.” The grey troll begged feeling some shame for his desires as he did so.

“Good I am glad you want more. I want you to tell me what you want.” The spiritual troll told the survivalist wanting to encourage the one he loved to tell him what he wanted from him. Slowly Creek began to push his finger in and out of the whole of Branch, he was delighted and aroused when the grey troll began to pant and whine with pleasure. “You sound so good Branch. Do you want something?”

Branch nods, then answers this question from the guru between gasps. “Yes I want to feel your cock inside me taking me.”

Creek smiled down at him saying to him firmly. “Oh don’t worry about that Branch, soon enough you’ll have your wish.”

“Ah, oh, oh Creek please more!” The grey troll begged, the fire of desire was burning so hotly inside him that Branch wanted to do anything to have the guru’s dick inside him. This was a feeling which the survivalist had never had before now, but he found that the more Creek praised and pleasured him the less ashamed he was becoming of his own desires.

Happy to oblige the survivalist Creek gently slipped a second finger inside Branch, he moaned wantonly as the next entered him and rocks against the fingers in his whole. “That’s it good boy.” Creek said in a praising tone of voice. “Good boy Branch thrust harder on my fingers and help me to make your whole wider for me.”

“Ughhh.” Was all the survivalist could say in return to this, before he obediently started to thrust back against the two fingers inside him wanting to please Creek.

“Good boy you’re so obedient, do you want more?” The guru asked him softly, instantly Branch nodded at him, this quick answer caused the purple troll to grin at the other male troll. The guru took his fingers out of the whole of the grey troll who let out a whine of disappointment, Creek stroked over the back of Branch saying to him softly. “Shh love don’t worry, you’ll be filled again soon.” Slowly the purple troll put his cock between the cheeks of the arse of the survivalist and started pushing his cock into him.

Branch let out a loud gasp of pleasure as Creek’s dick filled his whole slowly but surely. “Ah, ah, ahhh Creek!” The grey troll moaned out, his delight at what was happening to him was very clear.

He isn’t alone the guru is crying out in pleasure as he fills Branch up, once he was all the way inside the other male troll Creek let out a sigh of satisfaction and then drew back before thrusting back into Branch again causing the other male troll to arch up slightly and let out a long low moan. “You feel so good.” Creek told him as he began to thrust in and out of the body of the survivalist.

“Uh, this is so wonderful!” Branch said to the purple troll as he started to join in with the thrusts the spiritual troll was making into his body.

This act caught the guru by surprise, which caused him to gasp in delight and take hold of the hips of the other male troll. Creek used the hold he had on the hips of Branch to help him set up the rhythm between them so that he was reaching the deeper into the grey troll than before. When the purple troll did this to him the survivalist whimpered with delight and then whined in pleasure. Branch didn’t fight the other male troll as he used the hold he had on his waist to pull him back to meet his forward thrusts making him moan and see stars. Creek was utterly thrilled to see the way in which the grey troll was surrendering to what he wanted of him so easily, this was even better than he had dreamed it would be and he was so glad that Branch was allowing him to do this with him. Slowly but surely the purple troll picked up the pace and strength of his thrusts into the survivalist, driving himself towards reaching his peek which he could feel was getting ever closer. Branch was lost in a haze of pure pleasure, he had never thought he could feel so wonderful, or complete as he did right now with Creek deep inside him and the survivalist never wanted it to end. As the guru took him, the grey troll could feel himself getting closer to the edge of cumming, he wanted to do so with Creek and so he did his best to hold the urge back.

Little did the grey troll know that the one he loved was close to his own peek, but he quickly discovered this when the purple troll thrust hard into Branch one last time as he moaned as he came hard shooting cum deep inside the grey troll who groaned in pleasure when Creek did so. As the spiritual troll came inside him the survivalist let out a long moan and then came himself his whole clenching around the cock of the of Creek deep inside him, this caused the guru to gasp in delight and cum a little harder. When the purple troll finished cumming inside the one he loved the purple troll gently drew his cock out of Branch, he was breathing hard but feeling utterly content. Utterly spent the survivalist flopped down onto his front on the bed panting, Creek grinned to himself, he started tugging the shirt off of the grey troll who groaned but didn’t fight him and instead ended up asking the guru. “What are you doing to me now Creek?”

Gently Creek took the circlet off of Branch as well and threw them to the floor with the rest of the clothes. “I’m getting you ready for bed.” 

“Thank you love.” Branch said softly. 

“Your welcome.” Once the clothes were off, Creek quickly good out of the bed he brought a towel from the bathroom, he carefully cleaned them both up and threw the towel on the floor with the clothes. The grey troll had rolled onto his side, the guru joined the other troll, he pulled the bed clothes up over them, then slipped his arms around Branch and hugged him close. The survivalist kissed him on the lips softly, before he said gently to the spiritual troll who held him so firmly in his arms. “Happy birthday Creek.”

“Thank you Branch.” He said tiredly, the grey troll slipped his arms around the purple troll, slowly the two male trolls fell asleep side by side utterly content being together and happy with what they had done that night. The two male trolls both mentally thanked Poppy and decided to thank her in person as soon as they were able to do so which they couldn’t help but think wouldn’t be for some while.


End file.
